Antiguan Cuisine
Browse All Antiguan Recipes: Antiguan Appetizers | Antiguan Soups | Antiguan Salads | Antiguan Vegetarian | Antiguan Meat Dishes | Antiguan Snacks | Antiguan Desserts Antigua and Barbuda - Cooking and Food Overview of Antiguan Cuisine History Antigua and Barbuda is a state made of 2 separate islands, situated in the Insular Central America. There can be found numerous exotic plants on these territories, which are intensively used in the authentic Antiguan and Barbuda dishes: banana trees, sugar cane, pineapple trees, coffee and coconut trees and citrus fruits. All these aliments are the staples of a very light and exotic cuisine, which resembles to other culinary habits of the surrounding islands. The Antiguan and Barbuda cuisine resembles to the general Caribbean one, as it includes a wide range of light meats, like fish, seafood and Chicken, which are mostly stewed, grilled or roasted. Being a fusion of numerous cultures, like Spanish, French, African, Indian and Amerindian, the Caribbean cuisine is very unique, yet complex. The recipes with the Caribbean background, like the Antigua and Barbuda cuisine include various exotic fruits and greens, combined in fresh salads or as side dishes for pastas, other starches and filling for sandwiches. Cuisines of Antigua and Barbuda There are many tourists in Antigua and Barbuda, so there are numerous dishes from both the local and international cuisine that are especially prepared for their delight. In the capital of Saint John’s, there can be found various restaurants that serve international cuisines but still, the traditional food is the most frequently consumed one. Some of the most famous dishes in the capital are the local and traditional desserts, which include a variety of tropical ice-creams and mousses or fruit tarts. Among these, there is the key lime mousse or the creole coconut tart and the chocolate torte, with an intense flavor of the local cocoa. In cities like Saint Mary and Saint Phillip, the local dishes include a wide range of fish meals, especially prepared as grilled fillets and cold meals like the cold cut plate (with roast Beef, Ham, Turkey, cheese with greens and baked bread), which are a specialty of the local cooks and chefs. Preparation Methods for Antiguan Cooking Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Antigua and Barbuda’s regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most Antigua and Barbuda dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Antigua and Barbuda cuisine uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Antigua and Barbuda cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the Antigua and Barbuda cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Antigua and Barbuda is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Special Equipment for Antiguan Cooking Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". Besides these, ranging from cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers to other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories, the Antigua and Barbuda cuisine needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated Antigua and Barbuda dishes. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Antigua and Barbuda food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Antiguan Food Traditions and Festivals The Antigua and Barbuda people celebrate with family dinners their national day or the Day of Independence (on the 1st of November). Most of the people are settled on the busy island of Antigua, where the atmosphere during celebrations and festivals is very joyful and intense. On Christmas, the city is full of tourists who are delighted by the exotic dishes, like the big banana jumbo dog, the brushetta, fillets or fresh local fish, roast Beef and grilled chickens, served with the local coconut, banana, various pastas, tossed greens and vegetables with local herbs and spices or local breads and dips. People in Antiguan Food * Are you into Antiguan Cooking and would like to be interviewed? In the islands Antigua and Barbuda, there are many chefs who creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method for traditional Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Antigua and Barbuda chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Antigua and Barbuda dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Antigua and Barbuda chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Category:Antiguan Cuisine Category:Caribbean Cuisine